For many years, patients needing intravenous (IV) fluid transfusions have been moved by a patient transportation apparatus such as a wheelchair, wheeled bed, stretcher, gurney or the like while receiving intravenous (IV) transfusions by the use of mobile IV poles. These IV poles, however, suffer from a number of drawbacks.